In recent years, in order to save the fuel or to reduce the exhaust gas, an idling stop apparatus has been put to practical use which automatically stops/starts an engine of a vehicle while the vehicle is stopped for relatively short time such as waiting at stoplights. For a vehicle having the idling stop apparatus, when a stop condition is established, for example when the vehicle is shifted from a traveling state to a stopped state as the brake is stepped, the engine is automatically stopped, and when a start condition is established, for example when the brake is released while the engine is stopped, the engine is enabled to automatically start (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).